The increased power demands of semiconductor chips are becoming more difficult to overcome, particularly as chip densities increase. Adaptive voltage scaling (AVS) is one technique used to reduce power consumption. Unfortunately, efficient use of AVS requires accurate predictions of critical path performance, and particularly critical path delay, something that has proven difficult to achieve.